Dark Fire Demon
by Demono-the-wildfire
Summary: a new student comes to live with the X men but he shows up on the door step with two hand guns and a sword OC? and mabey some other pairing stuff Xmen yu yu hakasho crossover chapter 13 up and now with special ass kicking action Canceled
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution or Yu-Yu-Hakasho but Tobias and anyone else related to him are mine  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
Fly on the wall P.O.V  
  
"Scott, Jean could you come to my office." the Professor said to them mentally.   
  
"oh what now?"Scott said getting very bored of this. It was the third time that day that the professor had called them in to his office   
  
"Oh Scott Jean I'm glad you got here so quickly I know I have been asking a lot of you lately but I was hoping you could keep an eye on Kitty today, her sudden bout of heart ache in relation to Lance has made her rather emotional and I'm worried she may have trouble at school."he said this as if they didn't know. If Kitty had been seen walking around the institute at all she was ether crying or yelling about how stupid Lance was and how she was so mad at him and how much she hated him. Twenty minutes later Scott was running out the door  
  
"any one who wants a ride get down here now" but then thought better of it he went up to Kitty's room and knocked on the door "Kitty are you in there?"he said softly  
  
"yeah and I'm not coming out"she said sounding like she meant it  
  
"Kitty if you want a ride to school you have to be ready in five minutes."he said trying to be kind.  
  
"Don't care...not leaving room" Scott went down stairs and was about to leave when he saw Kitty coming down the stairs still sniffling a small bit  
  
"can still have a ride to school?"she said looking even more small and nerves than normal  
  
"Yeah come on every one else is waiting and we don't want to be late we have new classes today."then Scott got the fourth mental message from professor X that day "Scott get Jean and come back inside hurry, let Kurt drive them to school."so Scott told Kurt he could drive them all and then ran back inside where Jean was already waiting. They got to the professor's office and he told them in a very urgent voice   
  
"alright we have a new student coming in today."he said Scotts jaw dropped.  
  
"That's why you called us back in you never made us miss school for a new student before why this time?" he said with annoyance in his voice  
  
"he is not a mutant he is...ah he is out side now would you mind getting him?"he said sounding much more like himself now. Scott walked down the stairs and went outside only to find the tire skid marks Kurt had left. He was about when he heard a deep rasping voice from behind him  
  
"Don't move you pussy little bitch"Scott felt a metal shaft on the back of his head "Your...Scott Summers are you not? he said slowly  
  
"yeah that's right"Scott said knowing what was pressed up against his head  
  
"good take me to professor Xavier" he said taking the gun away from his head "sorry about the gun thing you can't be to careful."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(That night at dinner)  
  
Kitty came down stairs but not to eat only because the professor made her she came down sniffling and hiccuping every now and then.  
  
"Everyone I want you all to meet a new student."Kitty didn't care, she wanted to go back to her room  
  
"he is not a mutant but he dose have some unusual gifts due to his genetics he is what you would call a demon"normally she might find this funny but not right now nothing was funny   
  
"And just so you all know I'm not joking in any way shape or form"the room fell very silent   
  
"Come on professor you can't really think ve vill believe that"Kurt said.  
  
"He isn't kidding"Jean said looking very happy  
  
"my mother was an angel my father was half demon that's it no big deal" said an unfamiliar voice he walked in he had tight blue jeans that had a wallet chain on them motorcycle boots that looked like they were 50 years old a black T-shirt and a jean jacket he also had a pair of dark sunglasses on but you could see something through them not necessarily eyes but something his hair was about the same length as rouges but it was curly in the back and uneven   
  
"So everyone this is Tobias Reaper also called demono he will be staying with us"the professor said. Tobias looked around the room and his eyes fell to Kitty he walked over to her his boots smacking the ground echoing he bent over her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Tears do not become your face, dry your eyes let all of them see their perfection" Kitty turned an unbelievable shade of red. She quickly dried her eyes. "Much better."  
  
After diner a much more Kitty like Kitty ran after Tobias   
  
"Hey um Tobias!" he turned and looked at her, she could almost see eyes through his glasses "I just wanted to say thanks for what you said at dinner I've been kinda sad lately and...."she stopped he took off his glasses and looked at her his eyes were so dark they looked like the night sky complete with the stars   
  
"Well good night Pretty Kitty."he said looking at her deeply  
  
"Yeah good night"she said and finally after a week of crying and yelling she was happy again and one thing was for sure she was over Lance 


	2. just anouther day

I don't own Any of the X-men or yu-yu-hakasho characters   
  
Dark Fire Demon  
  
chapter two  
  
"I don't like him it's just something about...oh yeah he put a gun to my head!" Scott said  
  
in a voice that was not yelling but a more than that.  
  
"Oh come on Scott, he wasn't going to kill you and Kitty seems like him, besides at least now  
  
he iz the demon and not me." Said Kurt in an exited voice.  
  
"Oh hey that reminds me, have any of you noticed how fast Kitty made her little recovery?"Jean  
  
said in a sarcastic voice. Kitty had stopped crying all the time in fact she had begun to walk  
  
sounding so cheery that she annoyed everyone else.  
  
"What's your point Jean?"Kurt said sounding pretty confused   
  
"Oh come on Kurt can't you tell? Kitty is all over this guy."Said Jean looking very pleased with  
  
herself. "It's pretty apparent what she wants and no I didn't read her mind"  
  
"Did you say my name Jean?"Kitty said as she walked in to the room eating a Blow Pop  
  
"oh ummmm Kitty hi how are you?" Jean said looking nerves   
  
"Ummmm not bad... Am I not suppose to be here or something?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
later at breakfast  
  
Kitty stood at the corner around from Tobias's room she waited until she herd him  
  
walking down the hall and she "accidently"ran in to him.  
  
"Oh sorry Tobias I was just coming to get you, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to... Hi Tobias" she  
  
said all of her words forming in to one long one  
  
"It's alright, so tell me pretty Kitty what were you coming to get me for"he said in his low rasping  
  
voice. She looked at him for a long time and then looked away trying to hide her face which was  
  
getting more red by the second "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine ummmm breakfast is ready and stuff ummmm will you sit with me?"she said  
  
hopefully  
  
"whatever"he said in an even lower voice than normal  
  
"That's a yes right?" she yelled after him as he walked away then running to catch up  
  
"Good morning Tobias how did you sleep?"said Jean in her usual peppy tone  
  
"Like this."he sat down and put his head on the table "how do people get up at this hour and the  
  
fucking professor is making me go to your god damn school"he said sounding really pissed off  
  
"ok ummmm first off can you cut down on the cussing and the other why would you not go to  
  
school?"Jean said in a teacher like voice   
  
"Because I have already gone through high school and college four times each that's why and no I  
  
won't cut down on the cussing I will do it if I damn well please, now where do you keep the cars,  
  
the professor said my motorcycle would be there by now" Kitty looked up from her eggs  
  
"hey Tobias can I have a ride" she said biting her lip nervously   
  
"Yeah sure Kitty just don't fall off"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
at school  
  
"Hey Kurt who's the guy with your friend kitty " Kurt who had teleported to school was  
  
talking with Amanda "the guy on the bike" Kurt didn't have to look long for him  
  
"Oh he's new at the institute hiz name'z Tobias. Kurt said happily   
  
"Hey Kurt who's the guy on the bike" some girl Kurt had never seen before asked him.  
  
"Yeah Kurt that girl there is your friend what's his name?"another girl asked after this and again  
  
and over and over and over until the bell rang.  
  
on the way to his classes Tobias looked at the paper with his classes and stopped to read  
  
for a moment then looking up he saw a girl standing there in front of him.  
  
"Hello my name's Kelly and well I was wondering if you don't have anything planed then you  
  
might want to do something with me after school" she said looking like she knew the answer to  
  
be yes.  
  
"No"he said looking very coldly at her through his sunglasses. It was only then he realized the  
  
whole room was listening he looked around for a moment then left for his class "stupid kids."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
back at the institute  
  
"Hey Jean have you seen Tobias" Kitty said running in to the room  
  
"Ummmm I think he's in his room Kitty" Jean said in a mocking like voice. Kitty ran up stairs to  
  
find Scott knocking on Tobias's door.  
  
"Who is it"said a rasping voice  
  
"It's Scott I need to talk to you. You were rude to about twenty people today"  
  
"you're a dick summers" Scott walked away then Kitty snuck up and knocked on his door she  
  
didn't want Anyone to see her.  
  
"Summers just... Oh sorry what can I do for you pretty Kitty? He said bursting through the door  
  
"Ummmm I was just thinking about this all of today, what you said really made me feel better and  
  
ummmm... will you go out with me Tobias? She said ready to start crying again  
  
"......Yeah alright I will."he said slowly  
  
"Really? Ok ummmm tomorrow is Friday want to do it then? She said not believing what he said  
  
"Alright" he said looking at her with a small smile on his face   
  
"Cool I'll see you tomorrow ok ummmm well good night Tobias"she said excitedly.  
  
"Good night Pretty Kitty"he said closing the door Kitty ran off to her bedroom in an almost  
  
skipping like way chanting   
  
"He said yes, he said yes, yes, yes, yes"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
so how is it? Sorry yu yu fans there will be some violence with yu-yu characters in the chapter  
  
after the next I promise, please R/R 


	3. I'm sorry I can't

I don't own any characters  
  
  
  
Dark Fire Demon  
  
Kurt teleported in to Kitty's room the next day and crouched on her bed post.  
  
"Hey Kitty you only have twenty minutes to get ready before we leave for school" and with that familiar puff of smoke he was gone again   
  
"Hey twenty minutes I've got hurry" but before she got out of bed she heard a voice in her head that wasn't Jean or the professor  
  
"Hey you don't need to hurry, take your time" had she seen the origin of the message it wouldn't have confused her but she decided not to lessen to it and got ready quickly. She got out of her room and saw Tobias waiting for her, she turned that unbelievable shade of red again  
  
"eeepp" she said from the sheer flattery that he was at her door "h-hi... Tobias..."she said sounding more scared than a cornered kitten  
  
"do you feel like cutting class?" he said with was what almost looked like a smile on his face  
  
"ummmm I don't know I've never done that before." then she looked at him for a moment not saying a word, staring at what she thought were his eyes, at least what she could see of them. "What do you want to do?" she said feeling as though she were being pulled in to him by an invisible rope  
  
"That's a yes I take it and I'll do whatever you want to do, I just can't stand those teachers anymore I know more than they do" he said then he looked to Kitty he hadn't really looked yet. She really was beautiful there was no denying that and not just on the out side he hadn't talked to her too much yet but he had looked in other way's. So they stood there for five minutes not saying anything looking at each other.  
  
"So you want t-to go to the park?" she said praying he would like the idea.  
  
"I said what ever you want to do, let's go." and with that they started down the stairs. As they reached the bottom they were given the first obstacle, Jean.  
  
"Just were are you two going in such a quite hurry?" she said sounding a great deal like the teachers Tobias hated so.  
  
"Oh hi Jean we were..."she was cut off  
  
"no were, just up, around, and not to be found" he said this with his glasses down. The star like lights in his eyes were moving. And then Jean just walked away. Tobias and Kitty walked out to his bike as they were getting on she asked.  
  
"How did you do that I've gathered that you can send telepathic massages but wouldn't Jean be stronger than you?" she looked as him and he got the bike started.  
  
"That wasn't a mind trick that what you call an incantation I gave her the image that we were at school." they rode along for awhile Kitty not caring about the amazing thing Tobias had just done she was exited that she was this close to him. "Is this it?" he said loudly over the bike's noise. She nodded to him and he pulled off to the curb an slowed to a stop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
On the other side of the park Lance sat with Toad and Pietro.  
  
"This sucks skipping class isn't what it used to be." Lance said as Toad kept eating bugs   
  
"Hey Lance, aint that yer girl?" he said in his usual tone of stupidity.  
  
"What are you talking about? She doesn't cut classes ever, it's like... holy shit that is Kitty." he said noticing in mid sentence.  
  
"So-who-is-the-guy-with-her-then" said Pietro all his words forming into one long drawn out one. Lance decided he had to investigate They walked over to the other side of the park with out either of them noticing   
  
"Well what do we have here? If it aint Kitty, and who's this? He said in a sarcastic voice. Kitty started to bite her lip in a Nervous way.   
  
"Who are the hell are you?" Said Tobias sounding pissed off.  
  
"Hey buddy you don't want to fuck with me." Lance said getting pissed off him self. I after ten minutes they got in to real combat. It was Lance who began the whole violent scene. The walking quake machine made the earth rumble Tobias didn't move an inch until he ran to Lance smacked him, the arrogant mutant hit the ground hard. Then Pietro stared running around.   
  
"I'm-too-fast-you-can't-catch-me-huh-what-you-want-to...what-the?!?!"He said quickly Tobias had just run in front of him so he ran the other way the same thing happened over and over till all three ran away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
at the institute  
  
"How did you do all that Tobias?" She said looking concerned   
  
"they were careless and I took advantage of that and you weren't going to fight I had to protect you." Kitty didn't need any more she jumped at him and put her self toward him as she leaned in he said  
  
"Kitty I'm sorry I can't do this." he said in a cold yet sad way.  
  
"Why Tobias? Is it me or something? I can..."he cut her off.  
  
"It's nothing like that I'm sorry good night Kitty"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
so what do you think I wont update again until you guys give me some ideas so review. 


	4. I won't do it

I don't own any yu-yu hakasho or x-men characters  
  
and yes the yu-yu boys show up in this chapter  
  
Dark Fire Demon  
  
"Kitty are you in there? Kitty come on... What is it? You can tell me" said Jean standing at Kitty's door again for the fourth time that day. Kitty was crying all the time again in fact she had not left her room since yesterday when "It" happened. "Kitty if you come out now I'll take you for ice cream. Listen Kitty you can't stay in your room forever, at least eat something." Jean decided to give up for now and go down for lunch. Meanwhile in Tobias's room sat the strange seemingly 16 year old half human laying down writhing in agony   
  
"Why did I do that I know my body can't take much more with out..." He relaxed him self and hundreds of cuts wounds scars and burns opened up "Ah fuck I can't take much more ok this will suck but he reached out to the professor with his mind "hey professor I need some help with sewing up my wounds can you help out?" he said with regret he didn't want help he wanted to know why he had been stupid enough to risk doing that in public. "It couldn't be that... No even if it was I can't go though that again I won't do it I won't do it I won't... Love. He could feel him self passing out then there was a knock on the door "Come in professor." He said in a Delirious way. The door opened but the professor didn't come.  
  
"H-hi t-Tobias the professor said you had something you needed help with..." Kitty walked in to the room with nothing that looked like she was going to explode with sadness but then seeing his wounds her eyes became like light bulbs "Oh my god look at all those!! How did you get these? Did you cut your self?" She picked him up but he of corse refused, so she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder and she helped him limp to the medical wing of the institute.  
  
"My god I didn't realize that it was this bad, what happened Tobias?" He asked in a unusually urgent tone.  
  
"I pushed myself to much. If I did that any longer than it could have been a lot worse." He said in a tone that seemed to be fading   
  
"Tobias you mean yesterday when Lance and Pietro came up and..." she said trailing off slowly.  
  
"I can't let... anyone hurt...you." He stopped.  
  
"He will be fine he just needs to rest."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Hey Scott did you hear Tobias got really hurt." She said to him in between bites of her sandwich.  
  
"Really? How?" He said almost sounding happy.   
  
"Hey Scott what is wrong with you lately? Why do you hate him so much?" Kitty said in a mad voice walking down the stairs. But before he could answer there was a sound you don't normally this early on a Saturday at the institute. The door bell.   
  
"I'll get it, be right back. Scott ran to the door and opened it and looked carefully around before putting his head out after he saw no one he walked out slightly and heard a voice that was unfamiliar to him.  
  
"Is this the Xavier institute?" he looked over to see a man in all black with a white bandana on and his black hair going up in a seemingly impossible way.  
  
"Yeah who are you he said being very careful." My name is Hiei I'm here for Kitty Pride. Scott looked him over.  
  
"Ok hold on." He walked away to get Kitty "hey do you know anyone named Hiei, Kitty?" He said in a worried way.  
  
"Oh the door is for me be right back" She said in her normal happy voice and with that she ran to the door. "Hi do I know you?" She said sounding confused.  
  
"No but you are Kitty Pride right?" He said reaching for something in his long black jacket.  
  
"Yeah why?" She said in a timid way.  
  
"My name is Hiei and in advance I'd like to say I'm sorry, I'm about to knock you out and kidnap you to draw out Demono the Wildfire but no harm will come to you so you needn't worry now good night." With that a small seed flew from about a mile and the sharp edge on it stuck in to Kitty's neck. Soon after a man with long red hair walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Well shall we go Karama?" Said Hiei with a evil look on his face.  
  
"Yes we need to get back, Yuske will be wondering were we are. Oh don't forget the note.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! You are telling me you let the demon thieve Hiei and some other guy who you say has red hair, kidnap Kitty..." He said this as his head started to look like it would explode.  
  
"Well she sort of just went to the door and..." he was cut off.  
  
"Answer the fucking question Summers." He said quickly and loudly.  
  
"Yeah I did but I chased them until I couldn't see them anymore" he said wanting to keep his manhood.  
  
"Kurt, rouge, Jean, get in X-gear NOW!!! We're getting Kitty back."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
so what do you think? I finally put the Yu-Yu boys in and there will be twice as much in the next chapter. and sorry for the thing in the last chapter I had to make him look to powerful for the set up in this one and just so you know all the wounds he has are suppressed until he is some were he can rest then he relax's and they open. Oh I want to thank GokuSSoNMSSJ your advice helped i wrote this chapter and then your review and had to thank you. 


	5. it's my job

I don't own any X-men/yu-yu characters   
  
Dark Fire Demon  
  
"Every one ready?" Tobias said to all of them all of the x-men he had called were ready before he said to get ready "good now before we go you need to know something this may get out of your hands so I must ask you if it get's ugly get out and let me deal with it got that?" They all nodded in agreement "good let's get her back." They all ran out to get in the X-Jet but Tobias stopped them "where are you going we're not going that jet just grab Scott's car and follow me." He said like they should know.   
  
"Hey I'm leader of the X-men and I decide what we're doing." Scott said wanting his dignity back.  
  
"With all due respect... Oh wait I have none for you, shut the hell up Summers, I know what this guy can do, now are we going to get her or not." He said walking out the door they all looked at Scott and then went out the door and took his car as Logan and Tobias got on there motorcycles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"WHAT!!!!!! you're telling me that you Karama let Hiei here kid nap this Kitty girl who is apparently Demono's girl? What kind of dumb ass are you. You're the smart one why this? Said a sixteen year old boy with black hair and brown eye's. He had training clothes on and they looked very used. They were in a cave with nothing to do until they heard motors running outside and they got exited.  
  
"Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!! where are you... Huh? When I find you..." He sounded so pissed off that much more would make him explode.  
  
"You're Demono the Wildfire right." Said the voice that Tobias didn't recognize.  
  
"Who ever you are if you give Kitty back I won't kill you, got that?" He said not in a threatening way, more informative. Then that boy who was yelling at Karama appeared   
  
"Look I didn't tell Hiei to kid nap your girl ok I just needed to draw you out, and that was his idea to him it was a good idea and... Oh this is going too sound bad... ok look I don't want to but it's my job." the boy put his hand's together and blue energy gathered together and he said  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!!" 


	6. don't look at me

I don't own any yu-yu hakasho or X-men characters.  
  
  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
The blue energy flew at him, he didn't move and it hit him hard.  
  
"Come on is that all you've got? You're a living legend and that that hurt you?" Tobias stood very strait and tall, he was much shorter than he looked he was only about 5.11 but he looked like he was 6.5.  
  
"Let's go." Said Tobias looking at the boy even more pissed off then before with his now broken sun glasses, he took the glasses off to reveal his eyes which weren't his normal ones but flaming burning eyes that gave off scorching heat and yet such awful cold. Then he removed the hilt of a sword which had strange characters on it and he put it to his head and started chanting in some other language "chares ventos ares canto vearay." it went on until wolverine, Jean, and Nightcrawler ran in and he began to finally speak a language they all understood "neither Demon or Angel, watch my power grow, cower at my name... Demono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(cue the song "Fuel" by Metallica and i don't own any of the songs either) They all saw his wounds open up but then they healed them selves very quickly and then his skin blackened and spikes came out from several places black spikes that burned like flame. They all stood amazed as he made his transformation and when they thought it was done horns came from his head and black feathered wings from his back and his eyes began to burn black flame. The boy across the room said  
  
"Good now let's get that anger out"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"W-where am I ." Kitty said waking from her slumber.  
  
"You are with us that is all you need know." said Hiei in his usual tone.  
  
"I would like to apologize to you Miss pride we have hurt you and you have done nothing wrong, oh yes, your lover is very near here if you wish you can watch him fight Yuske." Karama said in a kind manner.  
  
"Fight what do you mean? He can't fight, he is hurt." She said in her timid little voice.  
  
"Well he should be done by now anyway lets see who won shall we." he said in his normal calm voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
they both stood in place breathing very hard.  
  
"I love it, you are like they said and better, you're a living wildfire." Yuske said between breaths.  
  
"Fuck you. You think I'm just going to let you off just because you can fight? Return Kitty now or else I'm using this." He held up his sword hilt and a strange black bone like blade formed to the shape of flame that was reaching for something.  
  
"You still have the demon reaver? I thought someone would have taken it from you by now, but I'm glad that I won't have to track it down before it can have a worthy owner." Said Hiei entering the room with a look of sarcasm on his face.  
  
"And who would that be? Not you Hiei." Said Tobias in a voice that they were still amazed he was speaking in, it was still deep and rasping but it was sarcastic and arrogant now he sounded so sure of himself. "You want the reaver? Come and get it." He said in that strange voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kitty watched the all this from around a corner, Karama had entered the room and taken out a rose from his hair. She watched as they spoke. She knew that the burning winged being was Tobias. But it wasn't his new appearance that scared her it was his eyes and his voice that overly confidant tone. And his new eyes burning with boundless rage he had released the demon inside and yet there was more in him. A fiery fury that seemed to burn with the heat of hells inferno. Karama took his rose and made some sort of whip from it which he he began to lash at Tobias.  
  
"Not so fast bub!!!" Wolverine jumped in front of the whip and cut it in five pieces with his claws.  
  
"Impossible my whip cuts through anything how can this be?" Karama sat in amassment.  
  
Tobias approached Yuske at an impossible speed slashed him across the chest, Yuske yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Kitty ran at Tobias thinking she knew what he was planing as he pointed the blade at Yuske.   
  
"Demon Reaver... Pain......." he said as if it was going to finish with something more horrid than anything they could imagine, but Kitty ran to him and yelled,  
  
"Tobias STOP!!!" she said with tears in her eyes. He paused and looked at Kitty tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Dear god what have I done....... Don't look at me Kitty... Don't look at me!!!" With a burst of flame he was gone.  
  
"Tobias wait!!!" she said with no feeling of resistance.  
  
"Let him go half pint... give him time" said Logan knowing how he felt. 


	7. I wont let go

Notes: I just got a few reviews a little while ago that said that someone wanted me to put in a lemon chapter well I don't know about doing that so why don't you vote on it tell me in your reviews   
  
Dark fire demon  
  
I don't own any characters and you know it  
  
It was completely silent at the institute, except for the yelling being done by Hiei and the professor up stairs. Every now and then Scott looked like he was going to say something but he always stopped before air came from his mouth. The whole assembled team was siting in the main common room doing nothing until the door bell rang. The whole team sat silently until Rouge said   
  
"Fine I'll get it." Rouge said as she got up from the couch. She was pissed off lately, everyone was so happily in love even Kitty had some one to go after, but if she tried to get close they would go catatonic for a week. She opened the door and she found a very happy looking girl standing there with a cute smile on her face.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for Yuske and the others are they here already?" Said the enthusiastic looking girl.  
  
"Ummmm yeah... There... There here yeah." she was taken by surprise she hadn't known expected such a cheery face this early in the morning especially after last night.  
  
"Oh my goodness I'm sorry, my name is Boton it's nice to meet you, oh no this won't do." Rouge looked at the gloved hand she had offered to shake Boton's "I much prefer to make skin contact when meet someone, that's the point of a hand shake silly." She took Rouge's hand in her's and removed the glove.  
  
"No don't if you touch ma hand you'll..." But much to Rouge's surprise Boton didn't fall in to a coma when she shook he hand with her own soft petite hand. "H-how... Your not hurt... That's impossible..." she looked upon a very confused looking Boton who only said   
  
"ummmm well I need to find Yuske and the others ok I hope to see you around." She walked away in to the next room where Rouge could here her asking the rest of them about the same thing she was about to close the door when she heard another voice yelling from about two miles away.  
  
"HEY WAIT BOTON WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard the small red haired figure say. When he got to the door he stopped a moment to rest and then spoke. "Hey ummmm their..." He was cut off.  
  
"All inside, come on in" she said and he quickly did so.  
  
"Oh I'm Kuabara by the way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
(Cue Metallica's Master or puppets)   
  
Deep inside an old mine shaft lay a tired and shivering man still struggling for control over his own mind. To ease his pain he smashed his head in to the walls of the already collapsing tunnel shouting every now and then to the other voice inside his head.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT, GET OUT, GEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." He yelled at no one.  
  
"Sorry I'm the one in charge here, how could you have saved the girl with out me huh... HUH?????? Oh yeah that's right you couldn't because you're a weak little human you are my bitch got that?" Said the taunting voice inside his head.  
  
"BOTH DEMON AND ANGEL BUT NEITHER WILL MY POWER SHOW, HIDE BEHIND MY HUMAN FACE, HIDE THE DARKNESS... OF DEMONO." The voice was silenced completely. "Ok back to the institute... I... Have some explaining to do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"What were you thinking Tobias!!!" said the professor in his fully controlled rage "You know better than I that you can't control your self in that state." he disowned all hope of not telling the professor everything and said.  
  
"I know you are mad but I couldn't control it, the demon wants control and it had it he wont bother me for awhile so if you will excuse me I need to give the rest of them an explanation."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tobias sat in his room ready to sleep after a long four hours of explaining to the rest of them, until a knock came to his door.  
  
"Hey Tobias, it's me I don't want an explanation but I don't believe that you did all that on purpose either. I'm only here because I want to help you through whatever it is you are going through ok?" He was going to object but she refused to go she walked over to him sat on his lap and hugged him so hard it made it hard for him to breath "I wont let go Tobias so don't ask" she said and it was like that when they fell to sleep. 


	8. sing me to sleep

You know that I don't own characters except, hell I don't own this computerYou know that I don't own characters except Tobias, hell I don't own this computer  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
"Tobias... Tobias... Tobias how long has it been you never visit anymore." Said the voice Tobias always loved to hear.  
  
"I'm sorry mother but I find it hard to do right now... But I'm here now." He said looking almost happy.  
  
"Yes you are now come here and tell me about this girl I see you with all the time, she is so cute you must tell me everything her name her favorite food I want to know now now start talking Toby." The name Tobias despised.  
  
"Her name is Kitty the rest I can't help you with." He said hoping she wouldn't continue asking about it.  
  
"Oh so that's why you fell asleep with her in your arms huh???" she joked with he son loving the look on his face. "Oh Tobias you need to loosen up and if you use the demon reaver again this week you will find your hair gone and your feathers plucked understand? Now your going to wake up soon so get going and be nice to that Kitty girl, I know you like her. Please stop morning Alura she wouldn't want you to be sad ok?" she said lovingly to her son. "Time to wake up Tobias." his eyes slowly opened, he found Kitty still resting in his arms he slowly got up slipping his arm out from under her. He didn't need to shower being half angel will do that for you so he got dressed and was about to sit down again when he got a well expected message from the professor.  
  
"Tobias please come to my office as soon as possible you may get ready but please be quick." He was about to leave when he heard a voice coming from his bed   
  
"hey... where do you think ...your going." Kitty said in a small tired voice.  
  
"No where go back to sleep" he said not wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Well I'm going with you last time you went no where..." she was cut off by Tobias doing the last thing she would ever expect him to do, he started to sing in a language she had never heard before until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Rest well precious angel" he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room silently where Jean was standing with her ear to the wall "how much of that did you hear?"   
  
"All of it" she said knowing his anger."   
  
"Dear god what have I done" he said walking away slowly.  
  
"You did a good thing you don't know how much she cares about you, or you do and don't care."   
  
"But I do care more than you could comprehend ...human"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
so what do you think? Cool that he can talk to his mom huh? Please r/r ok? 


	9. what do demons do for comfort?

Do you really think even for a second I own any characters except Tobias  
  
  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
"Hey Hiei." Tobias said walking in to the professors office.  
  
"What?" He said in a voice of arrogance. A fist flew a Hiei and the two larger knuckles hit him in the middle of his forehead, Hiei flew out the window shattering the glass.  
  
"Now that that's done let's get on with this little meeting." Said Tobias. Hiei didn't attack Tobias when he came back in he just sat back Down and looked angry. When Jean finally got there the meeting began but only after she cast an evil look at Tobias.  
  
"I have asked you all here for different reasons. Scott, Jean I called you for your rank among the X-men the rest of you are here due to your level of involvement in the situation. Said the Professor.  
  
"Ok everyone my name is Boton I'm what you would call Yuske's secretary, let me introduce all of the spirit detective team. This boy over here is Yuske yuromeshi, our leader, the two that you already know Hiei and Karama are both top notch fighters, now the one you see over here is Kazuma Kuabara you haven't met him before but you must understand what he lacks in strength he makes up for with his heart of gold." She said trying to complement him.  
  
"Hey, I don't lack strength I'm just as strong as Hiei or Karama." Kuabara said in angry voice. As they all talked to each other, Tobias sat in the corner not speaking, only thinking to himself until they finally stated the eminent silence and he spoke  
  
"Listen, can you just tell me why you needed to test my skill that's all I want to know." Tobias said not wanting to waist time. They all stood silent for a moment.  
  
"Ok Demono here's the thing, there is this these two people; angels, who have a huge army behind them that all took some super human drug but there all demons." Yuske said this like it didn't mean anything.  
  
"The one that captain America took?" Said Logan walking in the door.   
  
"Yes Americas super solder, and now 35,000 demons have taken the same drug, but it's breaking down there biological systems even faster so they're desperate for the antidote."  
  
"I don't have time for this you could take care of this your self simple so why get me to help you you saw it I can't... I can't control Ono he is to powerful... wait did you say two angels are the leaders...endowed angels." He said not wanting to know the answer and wanting to get out of the office he hated to be in one place to long.  
  
"That's right Demono and I bet you know they're names." Yuske said and then the both of them said in unison   
  
"Talavon and Demoni" Tobias continued "my dear brother and sister... I need to go... Now... Good bye." there was a flash of fire and he was gone.  
  
"Kurt, Jean, Logan fan out and find Tobias.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"ohhhhh man I can't look any more I need some food. And my fur is all on edge, it's cold." Kurt said looking around everywhere with no luck. "Well let's check the roof." he said to himself as he teleported on to the roof of the institute once he got there he saw nothing but then he heard a voice singing something.  
  
"Ayyyyy can't remember how much I'vvvvveeee had... I drank a twelve pack... wif my dad." Kurt ran over to where the voice was coming from and found Tobias siting down with about 30 bottles sitting around him "If dad were alive he'd be proud of the child he bore... And if he were here he'd say to drink some-more... heeeeeeyyyyyyy Kurt, buddy you want a beer??" Tobias said putting a slur on every word.  
  
"I know I could use one, pass off kid" Logan said walking over to them catching Tobias's pass.  
  
"Ahhhhhh the professor is going to kill us." Said Kurt who looked ready to yell I didn't do it. Cyclops then walked up to them and looked at them with an evil eye...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Beeeeeeeer vodka wine they all taste so great that why of each... We drank eight..." They all sang along to the words Tobias just taught them. Beeeeeeeer Beeeeeeeer it's liquid bread it's good for you, Beeeeeeeer Beeeeeeeer it's liquid bread it's good for you Beeeeeeeer Beeeeeeeer Beeeeeeeer." They all sang along drunk as hell.   
  
"Hey summers...sssss I jus...ssst want you to know man I'm mean to you all the time... But it's all just in fun man... I love you man..." Tobias said opening another one. That's when Jean, Amanda, and Kitty walked up to them and looked down at them angrily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!!!! we pillage a plunder and beat cuz we're knaves drink up me hardies yo ho... I think we're good to our mommy's dad's Drink up me hardies yo ho..." They all sang merely   
  
"I love that song... really bad eggs."   
  
That night they all fell asleep on the roof with each other clutching there loved ones they would all wake up in the morning with sierras hangovers except Logan who went back in after they ran out of beer, and Tobias who went off to sit on the edge of the roof "my brother and sister, why am I so afraid I know I can beat both of them but..."he sat down for about an hour before he herd the beautiful voice come from behind him. "Hey Toby I can't sleep... would you... That is will you..." she spoke so sweetly in such a serine voice. I know your watching mother he thought.  
  
"Go lie down Kitty." Tobias made a blanket from spirit energy and walked over to the perfect girl here was no thought in his mind that said she was not beautiful. "This time I'll sing in English "Some say love... it is a river... that drowns... the tender reed... some say love... it is a razor... that leaves the soul to bleed... some say love... it is a hunger an endless aching need... I say love... it is a flower... and you... it's only seed..." She drifted off to dream land to dream of Tobias. He made more blankets for the rest of them and then one for him self and he then went to sleep.  
  
"That's much better Tobias... Much better" said the winged figure in his heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I know it took me forever please don't hurt me for the part with Hiei but he was just mad Hiei can smack him later. Please review and give me ideas, I live for Reviews ok now here is how to vote for what you want in the next chapter   
  
at the end of your review...   
  
1.Put an XXX if you just want a lemon chapter with any characters   
  
2.put a (???/???) With the characters you want in the scene  
  
3.and a big NO for no lemon at all ok.  
  
my hands are numb so good night 


	10. the one true moment

Dark fire Demon  
  
"Toby are you ok? You're like, really quite." Kitty said over the salad she had ordered and was happily eating.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm just. . . Thinking." He said knowing only half was true.  
  
"Can I get you two anything else? Would you like something to eat sir?" said the waitress looking very confused at Tobias.  
  
"No I'm fine thanks." He said again this time the sentence was truthful. When he looked back at Kitty she was looking right at him with small cute little frown on her face. He knew what she wanted o know but. . . "your just thinking about something that would probably be good to get out but no you like just going to keep it inside aren't you" she said knowing she was dead on."Toby tell me something about you, it like, doesn't matter what, I just want to know more about you." She said in a small innocent voice.  
  
"Like what?" He said shortly.  
  
"I don't know what is your mom like your dad your family how did you grow up?" she said hoping he might tell her something but he ended up telling her more   
  
"Well my mother is an angel she lives in heaven but she was born half human half angel, but she was later given the status of angel by well. . . you know. Anyway my father was half demon half human. When my mother and father met they hated each other but then they sort of got to know each other and . . . Well that's me half human quarter demon quarter angel. I have ten brothers and sisters Talavon, Demoni, Dram, Isico, Epeth, Ralak, Riny, Jack, Logan, and Julian. None of them have the same parents some had a different father other a different mother but none have the same breeding back round." She looked on him taking in every word he said like she were the sand absorbing water.  
  
"Talavon and Demoni were the third and fifth oldest of my siblings and they are the only two to become angels, they were always the strongest. Then I was born and I was still weaker than them but they felt that I threatened they're power so the began training harder and harder until they reached they're limit and they could be no stronger all heaven and hell marveled at the skill and strength they possessed but wasn't enough for them. They felt the need to tell me all the time how inferior I was how weak I was." She looked at his face and saw the years of torment he had gone through, the pain, how sad it must have been to go through life thinking you were weak in a family that was only proud of power she listened on.  
  
"So I trained every day, hard as I could to my breaking point some time injuring myself so when I reached my Limit I could show them Just how strong I am,. I spent every day since then going everywhere where their was someone strong to fight, some old master to learn from, something that could make me stronger. And well . . . I can't talk any more, check please."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
She looked at Tobias as they walked back inside the institute.  
  
"How old were you when they did those things?" She said looking at her feet her eyes ready to cry.  
  
"All ways, they did it since I was born." He said not looking at her. She looked at the back of his head tears now flowing freely down her face.  
  
"And when did you start training your self like that?" She asked not wanting but needing to know the answer.  
  
" when I was about twenty." he said the words killing him as he said them.  
  
"Toby how old are you?" She said slowly.  
  
"Old enough to know what death looks like." she looked at him for a moment then he said "Three hundred forty six, twenty is about the same as being five in your years." He said making Kitty's heart stop.  
  
"Oh my god. . ." she ran over and hugged him as tightly as she could "I'll share you past Tobias, that what you do for someone you care about someone you love." This time Tobias's heart stopped, did she just say love?  
  
"Someone you. . . Kitty you know I can't I'm sorry but..." He was cut off by Kitty.  
  
"No Tobias Reaper your not sorry! No I'm going to put that another way, your sorry, for yourself not me and stop trying to make it seem that way! Something happened years ago that you can't forgive yourself for but you know what? I love you Toby! And if you can get that through your thick demon skull, no I'm done giving instructions on how to treat people." He looked as she walked into her room and realized something that had been right under his nose for years.  
  
"She's right. Ma. . . my god she's- she's fuckin right" the thoughts of wasted years flowed through his head like the wildfire within his soul. He ran to her room and knocked on the door running in Scott and Jean and as he went.  
  
"Tobias what the. . ." Scott yelled after him.  
  
"You're a Dick summers" he yelled back. He knocked harder still on the door. "Kitty? Kitty? Please Kitty open the door, Kitty I love you too." She opened the door and in seconds they were bound in a kiss, the sort that was done so well you felt as though you weren't in heaven you felt that there was no way heaven could be as good as this, in the past he had never felt as free as strong but the past, well it didn't matter anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
so what do you think review ok I love reviews and keep voteing 


	11. How can it happen

Dark fire Demon  
  
(Cue Puddle of Mudd's "Blurry." that one's for you Marina) Tobias lay next to Kitty looking in her eyes as she gazed back at him. He had already taken in to account how short a time they had known each other, but the first time he ever saw her he saw all of her, body and mind, soul and shell. He looked at her eyes his gaze never leaving them for a second then she spoke.  
  
"You're quiet again. Did kissing me take that much out of you?", she said giggling. She felt so in love. She knew the feeling but never this pure never this tangible it was as if the love she felt were a blanket she could wrap herself up in.  
  
"Well I'm out of practice, Love, come and let me train some more." He said reaching for her. After a long time he just looked at her eyes again.  
  
"What is it? Why do you keep looking at me," she said, laughing a little.  
  
"Why wouldn't I keep looking at you? You are so incredibly beautiful, I could look at you forever and never tire of your face dear goddess." He said making Kitty blush.  
  
"I love you to Toby." She said almost crying with happiness. Just then there was a knock on the door and Kurt's voice came through.  
  
"Hey Kitty Jean is taking some of us to a movie, want to go?" He said in his usual kind tone. She looked over at Tobias to see if he would go with her if she went, he looked at her and nodded and she yelled back out,  
  
"Yeah sure Kurt tell her I'll be ready in half an hour. . ." Tobias touched her shoulder and shook his head. "I mean an hour." She said then getting a small smile out of Tobias making her giggle. "Why an hour do you have something special in mind?" (Outside Kitty's room)   
  
"Hey Jean Kitty says she want's to go and she'll be ready in an hour." The fuzzy blue man yelled down to Jean.  
  
"An hour what the hell could take that long, unless. . . OH, well, I'll just leave her to it."  
  
(Back in Kitty's room) she got ready slowly, Tobias helping her and every now and then he would be unable to help himself he would put his hands on her waist and kiss her for few seconds before letting her go back to getting ready. It had been so long since he felt this way, he was in love once more and this time he was going to keep it this way.  
  
"Hey Toby can you like hand me that yellow shirt?" She said making Tobias realize she was in her underwear he handed her the shirt and asked,  
  
"Kitty, Since when am I Toby? I don't let my mother call me that." He said to her in a kind way.  
  
"I don't know, but if you prefer Tobias I can deal with that." she said pressing herself against him.  
  
"Kitty. . . One step at a time ok?" He said looking at her flirtatious eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't saying that, I'm just having fun and I want you to do the same ok?" She said in a very enticing voice.  
  
"Tis a request to my liking dear goddess." He said and leaned in to Kiss her one last time before she broke it and said,  
  
"Come on we have to go, Jean is going to get mad." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Let her." He said Leaning in again but she stopped him this time.  
  
"You are a serious attention hog once you open up! Now come on we have to go." Immediately after saying this she ran over to grab her sweater. He followed her over to the chair where it was hung and said,  
  
"Ok fine let's go but I want one more." He said Kitty turned around and said,  
  
"Ok one." She said liking the idea herself. "I'm going to end up spoiling you like crazy huh?" She said as he approached her.  
  
"I don't know let's find out. . ." They kissed for a longer amount of time which was why Jean was able catch the end of it by just walking in to her room.  
  
"Kitty we need to go or we'll miss the start of the. . . Oh. . . Well um you can just finish up then and. . ." Jean was cut off.  
  
"I think we're ready now aren't we Kitty?" He said looking at her in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Oh yeah, we can go now Jean." She looked at Jean like nothing was strange about the position they were in. "Jean are you ok? You look like you're a little stressed out. Oh wow we have to get to the movie come on." They both walked past her and down the stairs. Laughing the whole way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
after the movie  
  
"No no no, the second was better than the first." Tobias said as they walked out of "Matrix Revolutions"  
  
"No! The first was the best, how can you think that the hmm ! . . ." She was cut off but another kiss.  
  
"To each there own little Pretty Kitty, to each there own." He said an inch from her face. As she recovered she said,   
  
"So what do you guys want to do now." They all eventually agreed on going to the music store where they all listened to music and played on guitars they couldn't afford, Kurt sang off key while wearing ear phones. Until Tobias walked to Kitty and said,  
  
"What is that your looking at Kitty?" He said intrigued at Kitty who never passed up a chance to dance.  
  
"Oh this book it's suppose to teach people to sing. Hey do you use your chest, head, and." She was cut off.  
  
"Falsetto voice? Yes I do. I'll buy you that book."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Back at the institute  
  
"I'll see you guys later Tobias you come with me." She led him off to her room where no one heard from them for the rest of the night. Rouge however remained down stairs. However much she had enjoyed the movie she was still confused about how that girl had touched her and right as she started to think about that particular moment she saw her and the rest of her friends walking down the hall laughing Boton looked up and waved to her.  
  
"Well hello there how are you, um Rouge was it?" She said in her cheery voice.  
  
"Uh. . . Yeah. . . Yeah! Rouge is ma name, yer Boton Right?" She said not knowing why she was having such a hard time. Asking this Girl why she could touch her.  
  
"Hey Yuske I'll see all of you later." She said in a forceful way and they all walked off. "Listen Rouge I don't do this very often especially with people who don't know about spirit world but. . . Well ok here goes, I know I don't know you very well and I don't even know if you do this sort of thing but I think your very pretty and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Boton said preparing for the worst. Rouge couldn't believe what she just heard. Did a girl just ask her out? But before she could think about what she was doing she said.  
  
"Yeah sure, I mean your really pretty too and um so how's tomorrow?" she said realizing what she said only after it came out.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, really, you mean it? You actually want to go out with me? You're a lesbian and I didn't just pick another strait girl? This is so great oh yes yes yes." Then she looked at Rouge and said, "Um sorry I don't commonly get a yes. Yeah tomorrow is great um so I'll meet you by those front doors ok?" She said and Rouge nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? Good night." As she skipped off Rouge just stood there and blinked.  
  
"Did I just make a date with a girl?" She said and then she heard a voice from above her head,  
  
"Yeah I think you did sis, so have you always liked girls or did you just figure it out?" said Kurt in his joking manner.  
  
"KURT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SPYING ON ME!" She yelled at him as she looked up to find him hanging from the chandelier.   
  
"Watching out for you there is a difference." He said kindly. "Don't vorry I wont say anything to anyone ok? Just tell me this, dose she know you can't touch people?" He said a concerned tone.  
  
"That's the weird thing Kurt. I don't know how but the other day I gave her my hand to shake and she just took my glove off and. . . When she touched me. . . Nothing happened. She said Quickly. Kurt was the first one she had told this and he looked down at her like she just told him she killed someone.  
  
"You can touch her! Oh man we've got to tell the professor he'll freak this is so cool you can touch someone, wow wait till I tell Amanda and. . ." He was cut off.  
  
"No Kurt you can't tell anybody if you tell the professor he'll want to do all kind's of tests and stuff, if you tell Scott or Jean they'll tell the professor and if you tell anyone else they'll annoy me about it and then they'll tell Scott or Jean and then they'll tell the Professor." she said now out of breath.  
  
"Wow so did you just come up with all zhat or has it been a problem in the past?" He said thinking she must have eight lungs so have said all that.  
  
"Listen just don't say anything to Jean or Sco. . ."  
  
"Say anything about what Rouge?" Said Jean walking in to the room.  
  
"Never mind Kurt just tell her." She said knowing she should just get it over with. Kurt started telling them what happened as she stomped out. She walked outside in a rage until she got outside the front doors where she heard the last voice she expected to hear.  
  
"You know I've gotten worse before. Normally they look at you blankly for awhile and then you walk out mad you got lucky. . ." Said the blue haired girl.  
  
"Oh hi I didn't see you there." She said happy to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey it's midnight it's tomorrow let's go, let's go to the park" she said slowly and seductively. "Come on let's go I want you to have a good time so let's get going." 


	12. why didn't you tell me

I own none of the characters in this story except Demono and anyone related to him.  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
"Red leather. . . yellow leather. . . red leather lellow thether. . .AH I'm never gonna get this Tobias." Said Kitty tossing the book across the room. They had been in her room for almost an hour now and Tobias spent it making Kitty learn choir warm ups and tongue twisters from the book he got her.  
  
"No your probably not going to." He said as she looked at him with a cute little face that made her look sad and pissed off at the same time.  
  
"Hey. . . When I say that your suppose to say something like, no you can do it or, but you sounded good until you stopped, or something like that. she said with a sad under tone.  
  
"Oh come on Kitty I know you can do it if you try now come here and sit with me and I'll sing for you ok?" He said making her eyes going from sad to glittering with joy.  
  
"Oh cool only wake me after ok cuz I don't want to go to sleep yet since it's only, wow it's midnight ok well wake me anyway." Kitty said as she looked at him sweetly.  
  
"I might just have to let you sleep but I might ok I'll try." She sat down in his lap and he held her gently.  
  
(cue UNFORGIVEN METALLICA lyrics are given because Tobias sings them)  
  
"New blood joins this earth  
  
and quickly he's subdued   
  
through constant pain disgrace  
  
the young boy learns their rules  
  
with time the child draws in  
  
this whipping boy done wrong  
  
deprived of all his thoughts  
  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
  
a vow unto his own   
  
that never from this day  
  
his will they'll take away  
  
what I've feltwhat I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never be   
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven  
  
they dedicate their lives  
  
to running all of his  
  
he tries to please them all  
  
this bitter man he is  
  
throughout his life the same  
  
he's battled constantly  
  
this fight he cannot win  
  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
  
the old man then prepares  
  
to die regretfully  
  
that old man here is me  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never be  
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub the unforgiven  
  
you labeled me  
  
I'll label you   
  
so I dub the unforgiven. . .   
  
"Kitty can you hear me? Are you asleep? Listen I need to confirm something so I'll be back to wake you in a couple of hours." He kissed her forehead gently and went to the window which he opened slowly, there was not much wind so he was going to have hard time tonight. He removed his jacket and then his shirt concentrated all his energy on the power his mother gave him. His back glowed for a moment before onyx feathered wings bursted from his back he then took a moment to recover then he jumped out the window and flew for a few miles before he landed in the one place he thought would be empty at this time during the night, the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"So tell me about yourself Rouge, what do you like to do, what kind of music do you like, tell me everything about yourself sweetie." Boton said looking dreamily in to Rogue's eyes.  
  
"Well I really like. . .what the hell!!!" She yelled out as A giant pair of wings flew over her. "What the fuck was that." they could see in the distance the figure had landed and the wings were wrapped around the person in the center.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Well well well Toby back to see me again so soon not that I'm not glad to see you." Tobias's mother said to him in a cheery voice.  
  
"Mom why didn't you tell me? why didn't you tell me they were back?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N so what do you guys think huh??? well give me reviews I live for reviews and please more than just "good story" give me some ideas here. 


	13. Speak of God

Do I really have to say that I don't own anything.  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
Tobias's mother's eyes went from cheery to dark and sad.  
  
"Tell you and make you run off to prove to him your better than they are and particularly enjoy killing Talavon for killing Alura which would probably reignite your feelings for her and make you deny your feelings for Kitty again. Tell you and make you even more closed off than you are now? Tell you so you break you spine training again? What kind of mom do you think I am Tobias? Did you really think I was going to let you do that just when your starting to open up to this Kitty girl and get over Alura, when you were starting to show interest in things you used to love again? Tobias it would have done you more harm than good I'm sorry but it's true I didn't tell you because it would have destroyed everything you have now. Tobias I beg you, do not fight Talavon or Demoni." she said now with the look she got when she felt as though the mater they spoke of was of great importance. That look that said please don't dismiss my words.  
  
"If you could comprehend what they did to me you would know why I can't do that." He said wanting nothing but to tell his mother everything from the day he was born to the day they were living in but he knew that would only complicate things. He began to walk away when his mother said,  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me or this problem Tobias Etragan Reaper." She said not in an angry voice but a confused voice with a sad undertone.  
  
"You no longer speak to Tobias mother, now your talking to Demono the Wildfire.".and with that he was gone.  
  
"Holy one hear my request. I have asked nothing of you in the past so now I ask only this, let none of my children die. I would give my soul for it"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
back to earth now he stood up and shook the rain from his wings and then got ready to take off again but before he could he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Hey Tobias, hey wait." He turned around to see the spirit detectives secretary and Rouge running up to him.  
  
Whatever it is it will have to wait." He spred his wings and took off in to the night  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
when he got back he flew in the still open window and landed silently then he walked over to the little beauty and lifted her on to his lap and just held her for a few minuets. Then he stroked her hair for awhile which made her break her light sleep. She looked to him like an angel with frizzy hair, and he was enjoying it.  
  
"I woke you up." He said to make her happy.  
  
"Sing some more." she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Just one more."  
  
(UNFORGIVEN II METALLICA)  
  
"Lay beside me  
  
Tell me what they've done  
  
Speak the words I wanna hear  
  
To make my demons run  
  
The door is locked now  
  
But it's open if you're true  
  
If you can understand the me  
  
Then I can understand the you  
  
Lay beside me  
  
Under wicked sky  
  
The black of day  
  
Dark of night  
  
We share this paralyze  
  
The door cracks open  
  
But there's no sun shining through  
  
Black heart scarring darker still  
  
But there's no sun shining through  
  
No, there's no sun shining through  
  
No, there's no sun shining  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Turn the pages  
  
Turn the stone  
  
Behind the door  
  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Sick and tired  
  
I stand alone  
  
Could you be there  
  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
  
Or are you unforgiven too?"  
  
Her eyes slowly closed as she battled to keep them open. She wondered why Tobias's mother would sing a song like this to him.  
  
"Come lay beside me  
  
This won't hurt, I swear  
  
She loves me not  
  
She loves me still  
  
But she'll never love again  
  
She lay beside me  
  
But she'll be there when I'm gone  
  
Black heart scarring darker still  
  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
  
Dead sure she'll be there  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Turn the pages  
  
Turn the stone  
  
Behind the door  
  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Sick and tired  
  
I stand alone  
  
Could you be there  
  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
  
Or are you unforgiven too?  
  
Lay beside me  
  
Tell me what I've done  
  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
  
But now I see the sun  
  
Now I see the sun  
  
Yes, now I see it  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Turn the pages  
  
Turn the stone  
  
Behind the door  
  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've knownSo sick and tired  
  
I stand alone  
  
Could you be there  
  
'cause I'm the one who waits  
  
The one who waits for you  
  
Oh  
  
What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Turn the pages  
  
Turn the stone  
  
Behind the door  
  
Should I open it for you?  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
  
Oh, what I've felt  
  
Oh, what I've known  
  
I take this key  
  
And I bury it in you  
  
Because you're unforgiven too  
  
Never free  
  
Never me  
  
'cause you're unforgiven too  
  
Oh."  
  
Her eyes were now closed completely and he set her back down on her bed and he walked out and there, was Kurt standing there in wait.  
  
"Tobias tell me. . . About God." 


	14. Dirty Toby

I own nothing  
  
Dark fire demon  
  
"What's there to tell." He said not wanting to talk about him.  
  
"There is plenty to tell I just want to know what what he looks like, what he sounds like." He said in a happy voice. He was so full of his faith. Nothing could make him believe anything else. "He is the savior of all people and our merciful lord.." he said just before Tobias burst out saying,  
  
"And where was you loving God when my my brother impaled me with the crucifix my mother gave me when I was 10 years old? Where was you forgiving God when I was captured by Nazis during World war II and tortured for not knowing German? When the same brother ;who is an angel by the way, killed my first love Alura? Huh? Huh? Where was your God then huh? Where was you merciful fucking God then?" There was a long silence before Kurt said,  
  
"Um Tobias the professor is behind you." Tobias turned slowly.  
  
"Oh fuck"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
"Crist I hate Summers he sits there as the Professor suggests I get therapy and agrees constantly." He said to Kitty as she sat on his back giving him a messuage getting every part of his strange bone structure.  
  
"Oh come on Tobias your fine, you don't need therapy." She said soothingly.  
  
"Ok Little pretty Kitty, how ever much I'm enjoying this I need to go." He said lovingly to her upset face as he got up.  
  
"When I get back tonight, I'll return the favor ok love?" He said in a kind way. Before she could answer he was gone with that flash of flame.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
(Cue creeds "what if")  
  
He walked around a bit inside that cave, the same cave in which he had fought with Yuske. He walked deeper in to the cave than he was last time until he reached a point where he could no longer see the details on the rocks then he yelled out,  
  
"I know your there. Your spirt energy seems familiar But I can't put my finger on who you are. . ." At the exact moment he said that a shadowy figure jumped out of no where and threw a punch at him which he caught and said in response, "Ah so it's you then." He removed the small sword hilt from his belt and began to chant something.  
  
"The Demon Reaver huh? Well than in that case the figure rased the hand that wasn't locked with Tobias and huge jagged claws broke his skin and replaced his fingers, the same happened with the other hand covering Tobias's hand and torso with blood. Then the Demon Reaver burst from the hilt and took it's shape.  
  
"Take this you son of a. . ." said Tobias swinging the blade at him.  
  
"Right back at you shit head." said the figure in the darkness. They jumped back and the figure pulled a long jagged blade from his chest much like his claws only this had a hilt. The blades were swung and thirsted at the two beings for hours until finally they stopped and Tobias said   
  
"Well then looks like your strength has improved since last I saw you but how is your control if I take out these." Tobias removed the hand guns from the holsters he had on the back of his belt. "then what do you do?" He said and he began to fire off the rounds at his target in the dark until his target reached him and grabbed one of the guns. "Good but how many shots did I fire? Keep in mind these are colt single action armies the greatest hand guns ever made so . . ." He trailed off smiling in the dark   
  
"I guess we'll have ask ourselves one question." then they said together  
  
"Do you feel lucky? Well do you? Punk. They fell over and burst out laughing for awile before Tobias said.   
  
"Good your just as skilled as you once were still not as strong as me." Tobias said mockingly.  
  
"I could have kicked your ass Tobias."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They walked in the door of the institute and Jean greeted them.  
  
"Hi Tobias who's your friend here? She said not ready for the answer everyone was walking in at the time and were interested to see a new face so he told them all.  
  
"Everyone this is my brother, Ralak." 


	15. It's over

Ok everyone brace your selfs. . . this is the last chapter ever to be posted on this story. . .(BUM BUM BUM) I have decided to edit the story so that I am going to edit the story so that it will be entierley mine so if you would like you can read it on Fiction Press.com from now on and the name of the girl will still be Kitty but it will no longer be Kitty Pryde. you see I was writeing this story because I wanted to practice for anouther story I'm writeing (not on any site) but I have begun to love this story so inturn I must own all the charactors but please continue to read it. But I still don't own the music 


	16. last note I'm not Dead

Hey everybody I bet you thought I was dead! Well if any of you care my story is finally on fictionpress.com so if you want to read it any more please R/R  
  
The new name is Sins of a Reaper I still have my old name Category: Romance Genre: Action/adventure 


	17. ok one more note

Ok slight change now the category is action 


	18. this is getting sad

Look guys… I wrote this when I was a freshman… you can't actually find it entertaining can you? Go to that's the where my better work is posted. My name is the same and everything.

Late.


End file.
